


Persephone.

by Lullabyofwanda



Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyofwanda/pseuds/Lullabyofwanda
Relationships: Larika Nanae/Omar Mantin, Patrick Conka/Persephone "Seph" Himbeere
Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487492





	1. secreto.

Se había vestido, arreglado, y estaba totalmente preparada para ir a ver a sus amigos como le había dicho a su madre, pero en lugar de salir por la puerta, hizo el ruido y corrió a esconderse en su dormitorio con todo el sigilo que pudo mantener. Había quién engañaba a sus padres para escapar de casa, pero Persephone les engañaba para quedarse. No quería que supiesen que se encontraba mal porque imaginaban que la medicina le hacía efecto, lo que no sabían era que su hija no estaba tomando el tratamiento completo. 

Seph ni si quiera debería de haberlo sabido, pero vio a Donna cambiando sus medicinas por agua. No, no quería que muriese, pero no podía dejar que su hijo corriese esa suerte. 

La tiefling había conocido a Lucas y al ver sus ojos y el cansancio en ellos no le costó entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Si no tomaba la kimodona moriría, si la tomaba a la mitad solo estaría cansado, Seph estaba haciendo una buena acción no avisando a sus padres, a pesar de que aquello le costase estar con sus amigos.

Escuchó la puerta desde la cama, significaba que estaba sola en casa. Podía dormir hasta que llegasen y decir que volvió antes a casa. Era un plan perfecto. 

Unos golpes la despertaron, alguien llamaba a la puerta con insistencia. La tiefling se asomó escondida por la ventana, sus padres jamás llamarían así. En la puerta, un joven de pelo castaño oscuro y tez blanca miraba molesto hacia la madera. Le reconocía, hacía un par de días que el chaval había llegado al pueblo y lo primero que hizo al ver a Seph fue despreciarla por su raza, por suerte (y tras un puñetazo de Omar), pidió disculpas y su comportamiento con la tiefling pareció cambiar radicalmente. 

Por eso no entendía qué hacía allí. 

Seph caminó por la casa y abrió la puerta con la cadena echada. 

\- ¿Patrick? -Preguntó, pero estaba segura de que se llamase así. Le gustaba aquel nombre, pero no tanto como Omar. 

\- Persephone - pareció sorprendido a pesar de lo insistente que había estado llamando a la puerta-. ¿Es por mí? 

Parpadeó perpleja, sin saber a qué venía aquella pregunta. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Larika ha dicho que ya no quieres salir con ellos por mi culpa, pensé que ya me había disculpado -parecía realmente molesto, Patrick no era de los que se disculpaban. 

\- No, es que- -intentó excusarse, pero él habló por encima. 

\- ¿Por qué ni me abres y lo hablamos? No me tienes miedo, ¿no? 

Miedo. Seph tenía miedo de muchas cosas, pero no de alguien que la había insultado. Sus padres le habían enseñado bien que el racismo existía y que no tenía que temer. Y en parte le enfadaba que alguien pensase que se iba a acobardar de algo así. El mejor desprecio era no hacer aprecio, pero, ¿hasta qué punto? 

\- ¡Claro que no! -Abrió la puerta frunciendo el ceño. 

Estaba arreglada, pero parecía que no había dormido en días. Patrick alzó una ceja algo confuso, estaba haciendo sus conjeturas. 

\- ¿Es que tienes otros amigos? - Entró en cuánto le dejó paso. Seph cerró tras él. 

\- Qué va. Es que hoy iba a ir a verlos pero no me encontraba bien, ¿sabes? -Caminó por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, en realidad agradecía la compañía. 

\- Oh, es cierto, estabas enferma -Seph le miró sin saber quién pudo habérselo contado-. ¿Pero no estabas en tratamiento? 

La tiefling se encogió un poco de hombros mientras se sentaba en su cama. En su cuarto solo había libros, un pequeño clavecín y una guitarra de madera. A Patrick aquellos instrumentos le llamaron la atención. 

\- Ya bueno, es que… 

Él también se sentó a su lado. 

\- ¿Es una enfermedad mortal? -Preguntó aquello algo asustado, aunque no tenía miedo de contagiarse, le habían dicho que era algo de tieflings. 

\- No si tomo la medicina -respondió confiada-. Pero mi medicina ahora… No sé si puedo contártelo, es que es un secreto. 

\- Claro que puedes, yo quiero ser tu amigo y que confíes en mí, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. 

Seph asintió un poco y le contó la historia de cómo su profesora cambiaba sus medicinas por placebo para llevar a su hijo tiefling el tratamiento, de cómo ella no sabía que Persephone la estaba encubriendo. Patrick alzó el meñique para prometer que guardaría el secreto. 

Pasaron la tarde juntos, ella le enseñó cómo sonaba su guitarra y él quedó prendado tanto de la música como de la tiefling. Se fue antes de que sus padres volviesen, pero no sin antes quedar para el día siguiente volver a enseñarle algo más de música. 

Durante unos días y aunque Seph estaba cansada, pasó las tardes en compañía de Patrick y la música. Estaba siendo genial. 

La tiefling se despertó emocionada por contarle a Donna sobre aquello, sobre cómo estaba enseñando a su nuevo amigo y lo realizada que se sentía, pero cuando salió de su cuarto esperándola ver sentada al piano de su salón, a la única persona que encontró fue a su madre. 

\- Ya no va a volver a esta casa, la hemos pillado robando - le dijo a su hija. 

Jamás le confirmó si habían sido las medicinas u otra cosa más. 

Patrick vino a la tarde. A pesar de que Omar y Larika le hubiesen dicho de ir los cuatro a la playa, a él le interesaba más estar a solas con Persephone. Y más ahora, que de buena tinta sabía que se encontraría mejor. Nunca le confesaría que rompió su promesa para que sus padres se enterasen de que se estaba quedando sin su kimodona. 

\- Mis padres dicen que ya tengo muy buen nivel y que no necesito más tutores, que utilice libros - le contó desanimada, sentada al clavelín. 

Partick se sentó a su lado y puso la mano en su pierna para animarla un poco. 

\- Yo también lo pienso, creo que puedes llegar a hacer grandes cosas, Seph… 

Ella le sonrió. Se miraron durante unos instantes y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Patrick ya la estaba besando. Un beso muy distinto al que Omar le había dado. Acabó por corresponder. 

Omar estaba con Larika, y Patrick era un buen chico. Le interesaban sus cosas, se preocupaba por ella, y le parecía muy atractivo. Además, ahora compartían secretos. Eso era suficiente, ¿no? 


	2. algo especial.

Acababa de terminar de cambiar las cuerdas de su guitarra cuando vio a Larika y Omar entrar. Ellos la saludaron desde lejos, Seph estaba apunto de tocar sola por primera vez en un escenario y estaba nerviosa, pero tenía tantas ganas de cantar y darlo todo que ni el mayor miedo escénico iba a pararla. Había bastante gente, de fuera, del pueblo… Pero, por más que mirase, no era capaz de encontrar a Patrick entre ellos. En parte le dolía, pero suponía que estaría ocupado, que seguramente estaba trabajando con su padre. No debía pensar en aquellas cosas en ese instante, solo salir ahí y ser fiel a ella misma. 

Y lo fue. El escenario vibró como si fuese fuego. Larika lo definió como si una de las musas de Adaraya se hubiese personificado en el escenario y les hubiese encandilado a todos con su magia. Omar ni siquiera tuvo palabras, pero su “wow” le bastó a la tiefling para saber que había estado bien. Sus padres también la felicitaron, ambos parecían muy orgullosos y contentos de ver a su pequeña con tanta vitalidad, pero no se quedó demasiado tiempo con ellos, quería celebrar el éxito con sus amigos. Salió de la posada y se acercó al callejón dónde deberían de estar esperándola, pero allí solo se encontró con Omar que estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Rodó los ojos de manera sarcástica, pero le dedicó una sonrisa al acercarse.

\- Como Larika te vea fumando te pegará un puñetazo - le dijo, colocándose la guitarra a la espalda -. ¿Dónde está? ¿No vamos a por Patrick?

\- Ha ido a llevar al clérigo a una chica que se encontraba mal, ya sabes cómo es - echó el humo hacia un lado y apagó el cigarro en la pared. Después se lo guardó, aún estaba a la mitad y odiaba tener que liarlos -. Has estado espectacular, Seph…

\- Gracias, Omar. Me hacía mucha ilusión que estuvieseis - se apoyó contra la pared, bajando la guitarra. Le pesaba demasiado. 

\- Ya, qué lástima que Patrick no haya venido, ¿eh? 

Seph no tenía mucha idea de relaciones interpersonales, pero no hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de que la relación entre Omar y Patrick se había enfriado en los últimos años. No es que hubiesen dejado de ser amigos, pero en cuestión a su relación con Persephone se notaba que Omar no estaba conforme ya que siempre intentaba dejar mal a Patrick. Esta era una de esas veces.

\- Bueno, estoy segura de que estaba ocupado… - intentó no sonar decepcionada, pero Omar la conocía lo suficiente para saber qué al menos estaba desilusionada con él.

La ocasión era como sacar escalera de color en el póker.

\- Escucha - llamó su atención dando unos pasos hasta ella, casi arrebatando su espacio personal. Seph pensó en el asco que le daba el olor a tabaco de su boca -. Seph… Te quiero, y me preocupo por ti. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Seph solo asintió, pensando que incluso con ese olor tenía unos labios preciosos.

\- No quedes esta noche con Patrick, por favor, dale un escarmiento por no venir.

\- Pero quiero contarle cómo ha ido el concierto, dijo que si no podía venir fuesemos a buscarle - susurró, tampoco hacía falta hablar más alto.

\- Patrick te ha organizado una cena y un camastro porque está empeñado en que esta noche vais a follar por primera vez - dijo aquellas palabras como si las estuviese escupiendo. 

Las mejillas rojas de la tiefling se calentaron levemente, y a pesar de que era difícil darse cuenta de que su tono había cambiado, la cara de vergüenza lo dijo todo. Omar dio un golpe contra la pared y Seph apartó la mirada. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Después de todo? Omar cogió aire y volvió a mirar a la muchacha con ojos tristes. Ella se dijo así misma, que por muchas ganas que tuviera, no iba a besarle. Larika no se merecía aquello. 

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? - Preguntó al fin.

\- No quiero que te pille de encerrona - mintió, más o menos -. Así que si no estás preparada…

\- Está bien, Omar. Llevo mucho tiempo saliendo con Patrick y le dije que quería que fuese algo especial… Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí - le sonrió enternecida, aquella sonrisa que a Omar le perdía. 

Volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, y por un instante pareció que fuesen a besarse, pero él la abrazó y al apartarse se agachó para coger la guitarra.

\- Ey - se escuchó la voz de Larika al final del callejón. Seph no sabría decir cuánto llevaba allí parada. La mediana sonrió -. ¿Nos vamos?

Fueron donde Patrick les había pedido que llevasen a Seph. El viejo cobertizo del molino, al que nadie iba porque estaba siempre sucio y lleno de paja, parecía haberse convertido en un precioso nido de amor. Había limpiado; puesto unas velas con cristales rosas para que la luz fuese tenue y romántica, había dejado unas rosas en medio de una improvisada mesa hecha con cajas de madera, y junto a ellas frutas y chocolate. En el suelo había un colchón, y cubriéndolo un montón de cojines y mantas. Patrick debía llevar semanas preparando aquello, y su cara de ilusión le hizo pensar a Seph que estaba deseando darle la sorpresa. En ocasiones como esa, cuando era detallista, a Seph se le hacía encantador. Agarró las manos de la tiefling y besó ambas. 

\- No sé qué decir, Patrick… - confesó. - Es muy bonito, muchas gracias. 

Él la sonrió y tiró de ella para abrazarla en la cama. Y aunque la besaba con dulzura, Seph no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Omar. Se preguntó si su "virginidad" era algún tipo de trofeo o algo por el estilo. No quería enfadarse porque lo odiaba, odiaba la rabia y la ira, respiró hondo y apartó el cuerpo de Patrick. 

\- Oye fueguito - la llamaba así cuando estaban a solas-, siento no haber ido a verte… Tenía que terminar de preparar esto, quería que tuviésemos una velada tranquila. 

\- Podrías haberlo dejado para mañana, me habría hecho la misma ilusión - intentó no sonar molesta. Al fin y al cabo él se había esforzado mucho en aquel lugar.

\- Contigo no quiero dejar nada, nunca sabes qué puede traer el futuro. Y prefiero que vivamos el presente, ¿sabes? Y lo vivamos para siempre - acariciaba los dedos de la tiefling, acto seguido le dio un beso en la mano -. Porque quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Persephone solo tragó saliva. Estaba sin palabras; quería decirle que ella también, que lo amaba, que era lo mejor que le había pasado. Pero no sabía mentir, así que no dijo nada, sólo le besó. Este volvió a corresponder, colocándose sobre ella. 

\- Patrick… Estoy nerviosa - confesó. 

\- ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? - se separó de ella, pero no se apartó de encima -. ¿Tengo algo de malo? Sí es porque yo ya lo hice… Es mejor para los dos, porque así sé lo que tengo que hacer.

\- No, no. Yo solo… No quiero hacerlo mal - acarició la mejilla de Patrick. 

\- No te preocupes, fueguito, yo te enseño - le dijo besando de nuevo la mano de Seph.

No tardó en desnudarse, pero tardó menos en desnudarla a ella. Cuando la estaba besando y acariciando, el corazón de la tiefling se aceleraba y todo su cuerpo pedía más. No iba nada mal, hasta que metió la mano entre sus piernas. Le hizo un poco de daño pero apenas se quejó, recordaba las palabras de su madre, “ _ la primera vez puede doler, pero después todo irá bien, ya lo verás”.  _ El dolor fue más intenso cuando Patrick la penetró. Intentó cerrar los ojos, concentrarse en los besos, pero estos habían parado ya que el humano estaba más puesto en las embestidas. Por suerte no duró mucho, con un fuerte gemido anunció que había culminado y apartó su cuerpo del de la tiefling, tumbándose a su lado. La respiración de ambos iba muy rápido.

\- ¿T-te ha gustado? - Le preguntó él.

\- H-ha dolido un poco - ella se incorporó, y buscó su ropa para poder ponérsela.

\- La primera vez de las chicas siempre duele, ya verás que luego te gusta más - le afirmó, él solo se tapó con una manta -. Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

Ella asintió y se tumbó a su lado, encogida. 

\- Yo también te quiero… 


	3. muchos.

La tiefling se apartó sudorosa y con un gesto molesto del humano que era su pareja. En esos segundos entre movimientos, sólo podía desear que él ya hubiese terminado. Pasaba una noche a la semana, pero siempre era igual. Patrick se ponía sobre ella y después de un rato algo doloroso, terminaba, le daba unos besos y se dormía. Por eso le sorprendió cuando este llevó la boca al cuello de Seph.

\- ¿No has terminado? -Preguntó, cerrando las piernas como acto reflejo.

\- Sí, pero me he dado cuenta de que tú no.

Se preguntó si quiera qué sería terminar para ella. Y no es que le gustasen los besos en el cuello, quizá aquellos mimos eran lo que más le gustaba del sexo, pero la mano del humano bajaba peligrosamente por su vientre, y antes de llegar a su destino, Seph lo agarró.

\- No, pero yo no… No sé.

\- Déjame, te va a gustar… -se zafó de su mano y volvió el camino hasta su entrepierna.

De buenas a primeras, el roce fue algo extraño, incluso placentero, pero no tardó en acabar repitiendo lo mismo que había estado haciendo unos minutos antes. La penetración era algo demasiado incómodo, y si encima lo hacía con los dedos lo único que conseguía era molestarle más e incluso arañarla. Ella se apartó, huyendo prácticamente de él.

\- N-no, para -le pidió, aunque ya estaban a centímetros de distancia.

\- ¿No te gusta? Omar me ha dicho que es lo que él hace y a Larika le gusta… -él se movió para sentarse a su lado, y pasó la mano por sus hombros para atraerla.

\- Ya pero… No sé. Ha estado bien cuando has empezado. Creo que los dedos no…

\- Ey, está bien. No volveré a hacerlo si no te gusta -besó su mejilla y ella dejó apoyada la cabeza en su hombro-. Pero lo demás sí, ¿no? 

\- Sí, sí… -tragó saliva, no muy segura de aquella respuesta.

Por la mañana, Persephone fue la primera en bajar de la habitación. Cómo eran amigos de los dueños no hacía falta que comiesen en el comedor con todo el mundo. La pelirroja se echó un café y se sentó a la mesa, junto a su amiga Larika. 

\- Anoche parece que lo pasasteis bien, ¿eh? -Alzó varias veces las cejas-. Fui a hablar contigo pero os oí ocupados.

\- Ya bueno… -bebió un largo trago, intentando quitarle importancia a aquello-. Lar, oye… ¿Tú y Omar tenéis… muchos…?

\- ¿Muchos?

\- Muchos… -miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que estaban a solas y bajó la voz-. Orgasmos…

\- Ah. Sí, claro- por un segundo sonrió, le hacía gracias como a una cría, pero su siguiente gesto fue de preocupación. Llevó la mano hasta la ajena para acariciarla-. ¿Por? ¿Tú no? Anoche se te oía bien.

\- Ya… No, si yo tengo, sí -mintió, pero su tono era de lo más real-. Es que Omar le dio consejos ayer a Patrick y la verdad es que me hizo un poco de daño.

\- Omar es un poco… Apasionado. Y no entiende que no son todos así. Espero que no fuese muy bruto.

\- No, no. Está bien…

Larika se inclinó a besar la mejilla de su amiga. Ambas se sonrieron y esta se levantó a traerle algún dulce para animarla. En momentos como este, Seph se preguntaba qué habría sido si hubiese sido ella quien saliese con Omar, si entonces le gustaría el sexo o si directamente no era algo para ella. Pero a Patrick le gustaba, y ella quería a Patrick. Por una noche a la semana tampoco pasaba nada.

El día fue pasando con normalidad, ensayar, tocar en Eley, volver a La Casita Bonita… Llevaban una semana haciendo aquella rutina, y les estaba yendo bien el trabajo así que no cambiarían demasiado. Aquella noche, Seph entró en la habitación de la posada más cansada de lo normal, pero claro, al día siguiente le tocaba tomar la medicina así que suponía que era por todo el esfuerzo que hacía en el escenario. Se tiró sobre la cama e intentó quitarse las botas sin abrocharselas hasta que Patrick fue a echarle una mano.

\- ¿No te puedes estirar, o qué? -Le cuestionó, desatando los cordones.

\- Estoy rota. Hoy ha sido increíble, ¿no crees? Te dije que les gustaría mi nueva canción -sonrió orgullosa y emocionada, había tocado sola por primera vez en años y estaba contenta con el resultado.

\- Te va a acabar gustando estar sin mí -su tono iba al sarcasmo, pero algo decía a Seph que no era así.

En cuanto terminó de quitarse la ropa, él también se tiró en la cama, junto a Seph.

\- No digas esas tonterías, sabes que a mí me encanta estar contigo en el escenario -se colocó un poco sobre él, con una sonrisa enamoradiza.

\- Eres demasiado buena para mí, Seph. Me voy a acabar quedando atrás y tú serás una gran estrella. 

\- Patrick, no. Yo… -tragó saliva, echándose de espaldas en la cama-. Yo no te quiero dejar. A mí me gusta lo que haces.

\- ¿De verdad te gusto? -él ocupó la misma posición que ella había tomado minutos antes, solo que esta vez al contrario-. ¿De verdad crees que soy bueno en la música?

\- Claro que sí. Eres un gran bardo y el amor de mi vida, Patrick, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

\- Yo no sería nadie sin ti. ¿Me vas a querer hasta el fin de tus días?

Seph se quedó callada durante unos instantes, pero acabó por asentir. Se inclinó hacia sus labios y la besó, colocándose entre sus piernas para quedar totalmente encima. Metió la mano por la camisa de esta, pero Seph lo agarró con suavidad.

\- Patrick, ya lo hicimos ayer… Además, estoy cansada.

\- Venga, Seph… Algo rápido -se soltó de ella para agarrar su mano y llevarla a la cintura de este-. Ha sido culpa tuya, verte en el escenario, tú sola, engatusando a la gente con tu voz… Ni te imaginas lo guapa que estabas. Yo tampoco puedo resistirme a tus encantos. 

\- Yo sólo…

\- Querías gustarles, está bien. No me importa porque sé que al final del día eres mía, y yo soy tuyo -no dijo, ni dejó decir, nada más. Volvió a besar los labios de la bardo con pasión.


End file.
